


Catching up

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve got ten years of sex to catch up on - better get started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up

When Jesse woke up Hanzo was still sleeping soundly next to him, face pressed into the pillow and limbs sprawled against the sheets. Jesse smiled a little at the sight, glancing out the window to see that the sun was well on its way over the horizon, already warm through the glass. The hallway seemed quiet outside the door – the rest of the base must already be up and getting on with work.

Well, _he_ didn’t have anything that needed doing before a briefing in the afternoon, which meant that the morning was full of glorious possibility. Jesse stretched and glanced over at the other side of the bed. It would be full of glorious possibility once Hanzo was awake, anyway.

Jesse waited for half an hour, drumming his fingers against his stomach and whistling under his breath, and then another fifteen minutes, and then he reckoned he’d been patient enough and took action.  

“Hey,” he said, poking lightly at Hanzo. “Hey. You awake?”

Hanzo grumbled something into the pillow. Jesse rested his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“I’m bored.”

“Of course you are,” Hanzo muttered, his hand fumbling out from under the covers to land on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Aha, so you _are_ awake.”

“I am now.” Jesse felt an additional ‘ _you goddamn menace’_ was implied.

“Excellent,” Jesse said blithely, nuzzling into the curve of Hanzo’s neck. It had been a long time since he’d had the time or opportunity for long, drawn out morning sex, but he felt like he'd been getting back into the swing of it the last few weeks.

Hanzo’s chuckle was low and sleep-gravelly - the only warning Jesse got was a calculating glance being leveled at him for a second before Hanzo pounced.

Hanzo toppled him over on his back with an easy flick of his hip, resulting in a short, flailing wrestling match that Jesse had a sneaking suspicion he’d been allowed to win, if the way Hanzo let him pin his wrists to the bed and then twine their fingers together was any indication. (Hanzo could probably kick his ass six ways to Sunday if he wanted to - Jesse had never put too much effort into the hand to hand stuff; if someone was close enough that he had to clock them in the face something had already gone very wrong. In a world of super soldiers and immensely powerful freaks of science Jesse figured that getting close enough to be within punching range was a _mistake_. No one shrugged off a bullet or two to the skull, though. Much more reliable.)

Hanzo cupped Jesse’s face in his hands, bumping their noses together before kissing him. Jesse lifted himself a little so he could get at Hanzo’s mouth from the right angle and stroke a hand up and down his side, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

They made out slowly, almost leisurely, like a pair of teenagers testing the waters in the back of someone’s car.  Jesse cradled the back of Hanzo’s neck and let himself disappear into the unhurried sweetness of it.

After a long time Hanzo brushed his thumb over Jesse’s jaw and his eyes opened again, his smile still sleepy. ”Good morning.”

”Hey there,” Jesse said, his chest feeling too big for the rest of his body.

Hanzo squinted over at his phone lying on the nightstand but apparently decided it wasn’t worth reaching out an arm for. “What time is it?”

“Past breakfast time, I think. So none of Winston’s peanut butter pancakes today.”

”What a tragic loss.”

”I don’t know, they’re pretty good if you heap enough jam on ’em.”

”Mhm. I can think of better things to do right now.” Hanzo pushed his hips meaningfully against Jesse’s, lifting an eyebrow at him. Jesse - who knew how to take a hint when it was being waved in his face like a sexual red cloth - grinned as he stroked his hand slowly over Hanzo’s chest, lingering on his waist and then moving down to his thigh, brushing the backs of his fingers against the inside. Hanzo made an impatient grunt and picked up his hand, guiding it to his already half-hard dick.

“So impatient,” Jesse tsked, his grin widening as Hanzo made a face at him.

“Shut up and get on with it.”

“Now those are some lofty ambitions you’ve got there.” He leaned down to press his lips to the middle of Hanzo’s chest. “Lots of people have tried to make me do that. Didn’t take.”

Hanzo softened.  

“I suppose I can live with it,” he allowed, tracing Jesse’s upper lip with a finger. Jesse kissed it, wrapping his hand around Hanzo’s cock and then concluding that that didn’t quite cut it.

“Hang on,” he said, scooting down the bed and pulling the covers with him. Hanzo made a surprised sound as Jesse gently nudged his legs apart and pressed his lips to the inside of his thigh, then a very different sound as Jesse licked the head of his cock. Jesse gathered him up by the hips, burying his face in Hanzo’s crotch and mouthing up the side of the shaft. It had taken him so little time to relearn this, to remember exactly where to touch him, how to push and where to yield - you’d think his brain would have freed up the space where that until recently never-likely-to-be-used-again information lived, but there you were. Maybe sucking cock was a little like riding a bike, he reasoned philosophically as he let  it slide along his tongue; you remembered how to do it whether you meant to or not.

He kept going for a while, working his lips and sucking harder, until Hanzo’s hips started moving jerkily and Jesse pulled off because he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. Hanzo whimpered; Jesse gave his dick a couple conciliatory strokes and tilted his head to study his results so far.  

Hanzo looked half undone already, a sweet pink flush from his cheeks down to the broad expanse of his chest, sweat glistening in the morning sun. His black hair spilled over the pillow and clung to his forehead - Jesse touched the neat swell of his bottom lip with careful fingers, feeling kind of dizzy with wonder.

Hanzo blinked slowly at him. “Hm?”

“You look so good like this,” Jesse mumbled, kissing his shoulder. “I missed it.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and bit down a groan, burying his hand in Jesse’s hair. His hips arched up in a slow liquid wave, moving into Jesse’s hand insistently.

“Yeah, like that,” Jesse said against his ear, tightening his grip. He brushed his lips against his temple, then closed his eyes as Hanzo turned his face to kiss him hard on the mouth. “Just like that.”

Hanzo made a sound that was somewhere between despair, arousal and amusement, pushing into Jesse’s grasp and his arms coming up to wrap around him, holding on like he would float away if he didn’t.

“You are _such_ a - ah. _Ah._ ”

Jesse chuckled, nestling his face into Hanzo’s neck and searching out that place right under his ear that always made him moan, sucking gently. Hanzo’s body melted under him, going loose and warm, his sounds taking on a pleading edge. Jesse kept going until Hanzo got so loud that people in the hall outside might hear if they came by.

“Ssh,” Jesse laughed, pulling back and letting go of Hanzo’s cock to rest his fingers over his lips. “I’d rather not have Reinhardt charging in here wonderin’ who’s getting murdered.”

Hanzo glared at him. “If you do not immediately…” His eyes narrowed like they did when he considered advanced battle strategies, and then he smirked and tilted his head to slide his mouth over Jesse’s fingers, sucking gently around them. Jesse’s brain briefly flashed an error screen, fried by the spike of arousal that shot through him.

“That is so not fair,” he choked out, moaning as Hanzo curled his tongue and swirled it between his fingers, slick and sweet and teasing.

“ _All_ is fair in love and war,” Hanzo said, kissing the tips of Jesse’s fingers. “Had you not heard?”

He sucked Jesse’s fingers back into his mouth, looking up at him smugly with half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah, see, that’s not true, that’s why we have things like the Geneva Convention,” Jesse said faintly, moving his fingers and shuddering because Hanzo closed his eyes like he did when he was sucking Jesse’s cock.  “Jesus Christ.”

Hanzo grinned and moved his head back. “So are you ready to pick up where you so cruelly stopped, or…”

“You always did have a mean streak, I don’t know what I expected’,” Jesse murmured darkly, sliding his hand down Hanzo’s body to wrap his fingers around his dick again, speeding up a little. Hanzo grunted approvingly and put his arms back around him.

Jesse leaned their foreheads together and felt the corner of his mouth curve up as he listened to Hanzo’s breath becoming faster and sharper as Jesse worked him over.

“Jesse,” Hanzo rasped after a while, holding on to him tightly. “I want to… please.”

“Yeah. Come on, I’ve got you.”

Hanzo wrapped one of his legs over Jesse’s and pulled him even closer, making short desperate sounds. Jesse hummed happily and found his mouth again, meeting the hungry slide of his lips.

Hanzo’s mouth gentled on his and he pulled in a shivering breath that was followed by a low keen - his head fell back as he clutched at Jesse, his face looking almost pained with orgasm. Jesse kept moving his hand gently up and down until the last few shudders died away and Hanzo’s body lay in a haphazard mess under him; it was the best damn thing Jesse had seen in years, it really was, but there were parts of his anatomy that urgently called for attention now and it was getting hard to ignore.

Hanzo sighed and mumbled his name, opening his eyes enough to look up at him. He smiled. Jesse blinked back, so turned on that he was mostly just confused by everything.

“Come here,” Hanzo said, pulling at him so that Jesse lay over him, pressed together everywhere. Jesse groaned, resting his forehead on the pillow just over Hanzo’s shoulder and moving his hand down to his own cock, which was loudly protesting having been neglected for so long. He started jerking off with fast, tight movements, closing his eyes against the intensity of it. He bit his lip and ducked his head, making a soft sound when Hanzo rested his hand on the back of his neck.

His hand slid easily up and down the shaft, gliding against Hanzo’s sweat-slick hip now and then and sending a jolt through his nerves. He’d gone so many years thinking he’d never have this again; he couldn’t push down a small whimper.

Hanzo shushed him, moving his big, strong hand up and down his back. “Come on,” he said. “I want to see.”

“Love you,” Jesse mumbled, because he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to - he turned his face into Hanzo’s neck because he was _so close_. “God, I - ”

Hanzo stroked his hair as he came, gathering him up against him and resting his cheek against the top of Jesse’s head. Jesse gasped out the last few waves before all his muscles gave out at once and he flopped down uselessly on the bed. After a moment he found the wherewithal to roll over to the side so he wasn’t crushing Hanzo anymore.

He rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder while he waited for his pulse to slow down. “That… was pretty good.”

There was a smile in Hanzo’s voice as he nosed at Jesse's hair. “It always is.”

“I’ve still got it, huh?” Jesse said, grinning when Hanzo’s snort came right on cue.

“As if your ego needs any more stroking.”

“My ego’s like a housecat,” Jesse said dreamily, stretching. “It could always use more bellyrubs.”

He got the distinct feeling that he was being laughed at rather than with, and he didn’t give a damn because Hanzo nuzzled affectionately at his neck and held him like he never meant to let go.

After a while Hanzo pushed up on his elbow to look at him. He ran his thumb over Jesse’s cheekbone, eyes suddenly sad and distant. His hair fell softly over his shoulder and into his face; Jesse reached out and tucked some of it behind his ear.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

Hanzo looked at his thumb moving rather than meeting Jesse’s eyes. “...I do not know what I could possibly have done to deserve this.”

Jesse let out a breath of laughter. “How about putting up with my antics for fifteen years? That’s a feat worthy of canonization, I reckon.” Then, taking Hanzo’s hand and twining their fingers together he said, much quieter: “That ain’t how it works.”

Hanzo looked at him, a wrinkle between his brows.

“You don’t get what you deserve, you get what you get.” He thought about it. “Which I guess is a spot of luck for some of us.”

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, then leaned down to brush his lips over Jesse’s forehead. “I hope you are right.”

“God knows I’ve been wrong before,” Jesse said, kissing the back of Hanzo’s hand. “But I don’t think I am this time.”

Hanzo lay down again and wrapped his arms around him. “I hope you are right,” he repeated, burrowing his face into Jesse’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real, McCree probably fights like someone who got his formative experiences in bar brawls rather than with any kind of military precision. That could work out in his favor too: no one expects him to just clobber them over the head with a glass bottle and run the fuck away.


End file.
